A better Christmas
by AutumnCalifornia
Summary: Draco and Charlie are the only ones on the campus who didn't spend Christmas at home. It was obvious that they would meet.


Insane House Challenge: AU - Muggle

365 Prompts Challenge: Scenario - "we're the only ones on campus who didn't go home for Christmas" au

Scavengers Hunt: Write about your OTP

Word count: 1427

* * *

It was the first Christmas he would not spend at home. Draco would have loved to but his parents did not want to see him. Not until he agreed to marry the younger Greengrass daughter. They did not accept how he was and that he preferred men over women. And that he was the only one spending Christmas at school made everything worse. His friends would be at home, having fun and he would stay there, reading and learning all day. He looked at the clock and sighed. Already 6 pm. Draco stood up and got dressed. He spent the whole time inside his room and it nearly turned him insane. He stuffed his mobile phone in his pocket and went outside. It was snowing again and already dark. Only the lamps were shining. If his parents missed him? His mother maybe but definitely not his father.

"Well, hello there! Draco, right? And here I thought that I'd be the only one spending Christmas not at home."

Draco flinched and nearly dropped his phone. In front of him was a redhaired boy, smirking at him. He saw him from time to time with other redhaired boys and a girl. Definitely his family.

"As you can see, you are not the only one. What is your excuse?"

Malfoy was as harsh as always but he really tried to be nice from time to time. But the boy in front of him just smirked and chuckled. What a weird person he was...

"I could as you the same. Since we're both alone...what do you think about spending Christmas together? I could tell you my reason and you could tell me yours. We could drink hot chocolate, eat something and watch movies all night long!"

It would be better spending Christmas with a stranger rather than spending it alone...and he already finished his houseworks and the book could wait. So why not? Draco just shrugged and nodded.

"...alright. I don't have anything else to do so...why not."

Maybe he would regret it but it was far better than being alone with his thoughts.

"Perfect! Then, let's go!"

They spoke a little about everything to get to known to each other. Charlies brothers and sister also went to college but they went back at home for Christmas. But he did not tell why he stayed. They arrived at the others apartment and went inside. It was not that tidy but there was no trash on the ground and it did not smell bad. Charlie put their coats over a chair and tried to clean up his room a little.

"Sorry, I didn't know that I'd have a guest."

But Draco just shrugged and sat down on the bed since there was no couch. It was messy but it was...cozy and familiar. Not even his own room had such an atmosphere. Charlie prepared the food and something to drink while Draco took a closer look at the room. There were some dragon figures and a dragon plush in the room, some posters on the wall and some movies and games next to the TV. The redhead came back and put the plates on the table before he went in the kitchen to get the hot chocolates.

"I'm not a great cook but it should be enough for pasta. I hope you're fine with it?"

Draco just shrugged. He was not a great cook himself since his parents had staff for this. Even though he enjoyed cooking from time to time.

"It's alright. So, what's your story?"

He began to eat and it tasted surprisingly well. Not what he expected after what Weasley told him. Draco was curious what Charlie would tell him...

"My parents don't accept the fact that I prefer men. My brothers and even my sister are so bloody perfect, they have girlfriends and everything...only I'm the one who's not perfect. Well, me and the twins. They want to open a shop and they don't think about girlfriends and family. But I'm worse because they will never get grandchildren from me..."

It surprised him because he knew the Weasleys. They were always a big family and they seemed to be happy and so tolerant. Well, apparently they were just as bad as his parents.

"But it's alright. I'll break up to work as a keeper in Africa. I always loved the work with animals but dogs, cats and rabbits aren't really a challenge for me...but forget about me, what about your story?"

He surprised him even more. A keeper in Africa? Well...Charlie was a really good football player and everyone thought that he would end up being a football player after the college.

"Nearly the same story. I do not wish to marry the girl they want me to marry because I...I'm not into girls."

Charlie was as surprised as Draco was when he told him. His youngest brother Ron always told him what a prick Malfoy was and that he had soo many girls around. He really should never listen to him anymore about people. Not that he did anyway.

"That..is surprising. You know, my brother always told me so many bad things about you..but you're so much more than what he told me..."

"And you are just as different as everyone else from your family. Looks like we have more in common than we thought. And you're not as bad at cooking as you thought. It...tastes nice."

The Weasley began to blush a little and smirked. They would definitely spend some more time together. At least as long as he would be still there.

"Let's watch a movie. What about..the lion king? Ever heard of this?"

But Draco shook his head. Of course he did not know such movies. Charlie got up and put the DVD into the player and pressed the button. He gave him a blanket and smiled. This was the best Christmas eve he ever had.

They watched in silence and only drank their hot chocolate until the scene came where Mufasa died. Draco tried not to sob but it was such a touching moment and he could not suppress a sob. Charlie looked at him and before he could think about anything the blond was already in his arms, crying. He tried to soothe him and ruffled through the blond hair. They spent some time like this before he noticed that Malfoy was asleep. Charlie took care of him and got rid of the pants, shoes and the shirt before he dressed him into one of his shirts. Draco did not really notice anything and pressed himself into the others chest. He was far too tired from the learning and everything else. It had been a while since someone slept in his own bed but it was a good feeling. He wrapped his arms around the sleeping blond and pulled the blanket over them. Yes, it was the best Christmas eve.

When he woke up Draco did not know where he was. It took him some time until he remembered everything. How he met Charlie, that they spent Christmas together and why they were the only one spending Christmas there.

"Good morning and merry Christmas, Draco..."

He looked up and saw that stupid, beautiful –...what? Did he really think that Charlie's smile was...beautiful? He barely knew him! And he was a Weasley, his father hated the whole family... but his father would never be satisfied and Charlie was different. He was...so much more.

"Charlie...?"

The redhead looked at him and his smile faded. He was worried that Draco would hate him now.

"This may sound stupid but...could you need some company in Africa?"

Charlie was perplexed. Did he really ask him to...go with him? They did not know each other well and their families hated each other. But...he had nothing to lose. So why not? He began to smirk like the idiot he was and hugged the smaller one immediately. Draco flinched but he had to smile. So, this was a yes then...?

"I'll tell my father that I will marry Astoria, raid the vault and come with you..."

This was a perfect plan. Yes, he would do it like this. He could never be the perfect son for his father, no matter what he would do. So he could pretend, take the money and leave...something he would normally never do. But Draco wanted to live and Charlie somehow...infected him. They could never make their parents happy so they could do what they wanted to anyway.

"This is the perfect Christmas present, Draco...thank you.."


End file.
